muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 15 (1983-1984)
by Caroll Spinney, featured in Episode 1839]] shows Telly how to use the computer.]] "]] (pictured with Grundgetta) makes three appearances this season.]] ]] , who debuted in a song insert the previous year, appears in several episodes this season.]] .]] Sesame Street Season 15 aired from November 21, 1983 to May 18, 1984. Overview This season "attempts to explain death and computers to its young viewer."The Deseret News: 'Sesame Street' nears 15th year Episodes Episodes 1836 - 1965 (130 episodes) * Episode 1836 -- 15th season premiere; Gordon and Snuffy run the NYC marathon * Episode 1837 -- Big Bird can't get back to sleep * Episode 1838 -- * Episode 1839 -- Death of Mr. Hooper * Episode 1840 -- Forgetful writes to remember. * Episode 1841 -- Oscar teaches the DBC's * Episode 1842 -- * Episode 1843 * Episode 1844 * Episode 1845 -- Dr. Nobel Price "discovers" the law of gravity * Episode 1846 * Episode 1847 * Episode 1848 -- Dr. Nobel Price invents a puzzle * Episode 1849 * Episode 1850 -- Max Monster's broken wagon * Episode 1851 * Episode 1852 * Episode 1853 -- Gladys needs a new cowbell * Episode 1854 -- Snuffy is Sick * Episode 1855 * Episode 1856 -- Polly Darton visits * Episode 1857 -- Rhyming for Reasons * Episode 1858 -- Captain Vegetable comes to Sesame Street * Episode 1859 -- Bernie "tunes" Oscar's Piano * Episode 1860 * Episode 1861 -- Telly meets Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Episode 1862 * Episode 1863 * Episode 1864 * Episode 1865 -- Telly's broken kite / Luis's picture * Episode 1866 -- Oscar's ice cream stand * Episode 1867 * Episode 1868 -- Linda's first day at the library * Episode 1869 * Episode 1870 * Episode 1871 * Episode 1872 * Episode 1873 * Episode 1874 * Episode 1875 * Episode 1876 * Episode 1877 * Episode 1878 * Episode 1879 * Episode 1880 * Episode 1881 -- Oscar takes temporary residence at David's (repeat) * Episode 1882 -- Telly and the fire bell (repeat) * Episode 1883 -- Timi works for WORM-TV (repeat) * Episode 1884 -- Timi signs another day of WORM-TV programming (repeat) * Episode 1885 -- Visting Grandma Harriet's farm (repeat) * Episode 1886 -- Oscar vacations at Camp Killjoy (repeat) * Episode 1887 -- Basketball practice (repeat) * Episode 1888 -- (repeat) * Episode 1889 -- The Daily Bird (repeat) * Episode 1890 -- The Count remembers (repeat) * Episode 1891 -- Oscar contracts the grouch flu (repeat) * Episode 1892 -- Telly prepares for hail (repeat) * Episode 1893 -- Oscar tries camouflage (repeat) * Episode 1894 -- Bob reads to the Two-Headed Monster (repeat) * Episode 1895 -- Big Bird and Snuffy hunt for treasure (repeat) * Episode 1896 -- A dance partner for David (repeat) * Episode 1897 -- (repeat) * Episode 1898 -- Missing Snuffy (repeat) * Episode 1899 -- Bob talks to the Phone (repeat) * Episode 1900 -- Oscar enters the Grouch Auto Show (repeat) * Episode 1901 * Episode 1902 * Episode 1903 * Episode 1904 * Episode 1905 * Episode 1906 -- Telly helps at Hooper's * Episode 1907 * Episode 1908 * Episode 1909 * Episode 1910 -- Gladys jumps over the moon * Episode 1911 * Episode 1912 * Episode 1913 * Episode 1914 * Episode 1915 * Episode 1916 * Episode 1917 * Episode 1918 * Episode 1919 * Episode 1920 * Episode 1921 * Episode 1922 * Episode 1923 * Episode 1924 -- Birdwatching with Nobel Price * Episode 1925 * Episode 1926 -- Oscar's Groucheteria * Episode 1927 -- Gordon and Susan baby-sit * Episode 1928 -- Snuffy sleeps over at Big Bird's * Episode 1929 -- Uncle Wally visits * Episode 1930 -- Big Bird gives away WALKs * Episode 1931 -- Captain Vegetable's superhero test * Episode 1932 * Episode 1933 -- The new computer * Episode 1934 * Episode 1935 * Episode 1936 * Episode 1937 * Episode 1938 * Episode 1939 -- Grundgetta meets astronaut Sally Ride * Episode 1940 * Episode 1941 * Episode 1942 * Episode 1943 * Episode 1944 -- Inspector Bird and the balloons * Episode 1945 * Episode 1946 * Episode 1947 * Episode 1948 * Episode 1949 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper's egg cream * Episode 1950 -- Captain Vegetable rhymes / Forgetful in the Fix-It Shop * Episode 1951 * Episode 1952 -- Hooper's has a broken window * Episode 1953 * Episode 1954 * Episode 1955 * Episode 1956 * Episode 1957 -- Election Day on Sesame Street * Episode 1958 -- Luis' birthday * Episode 1959 * Episode 1960 * Episode 1961 * Episode 1962 * Episode 1963 * Episode 1964 * Episode 1965 -- 15th season finale; Sally Ride talks about being an astronaut Notes * This is the first season to have the Sesame Street sign and the CTW logos (with the debut of its then new font) appear on-screen. The in-credit logos would appear in a still frame of a random scene from an episode or over the final action scene. * After a nine year absence, Joe Raposo returned as musical director and would remain with the show until his death. * This was the first season with the Muppets Inc. copyright, in addition to the Children's Television Workshop copyright, at the end of the episodes. * Despite being released between seasons 16 and 17, the filming of the Sesame Street movie Follow That Bird commenced shortly after this season had finished. * This is the last season with Brian Muehl as a credited Muppet performer, although he would return for multiple uncredited performances during Season 25. * According to CTW's executive vice president David Britt, by this time, merchandising accounted for 70% of the show's yearly budget. This season is the first to operate without a government grant. Its budget came from public broadcasting station contributions ($2.7 million), CTW merchandising ($5.6 million), and international broadcast royalties.Argus-Leader (Sioux Falls, SD) via Associated Press "When Big Bird talks, kids listen" by Ann Blackman, Nov 27, 1983 * This was the first season to use the disclaimer "CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities" at the end of the credits. This was used until 2001. Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Toni Agard) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson, Bryant Young (Uncredited: Cheryl Blaylock, Fran Brill, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal) Guest Stars :Marv Albert, Ben Harney, Robert MacNeil, Sally Ride Characters Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, David, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Olivia, Akim, Uncle Wally Muppets :Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Captain Vegetable, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gilbert and Sullivan, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, David Heeley *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Gary Belkin, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Jeffrey Moss, Luis Santeiro *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman *Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, with Cheryl Blaylock, Richard Termine, Edward Christie; assisted by Susan Moore, Noel MacNeal *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner *Post Production Supervisor: Ted May *Associate Directors: Andy Bamberger, Tony Marshall, Craig Bigelow, Ted May *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Art Director: Victor DiNapoli *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Cheryl Ann Jung, Stuart Lowery, Noel McNeil, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Lynn Roberge, Richard Grigonis *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: Randy Nordstrom *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Video: Martin Gaujenieks *Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick *Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager, Ph.D. *Assistant Director of Research: Ellen Saltzman *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 15